Until Death
by Sekainao
Summary: Mei is about to meet a certain childhood friend of Kiku's, the dark side of him, but as the bird tkes towards the sky, the corpses fall to the Earth and the plane roars by as the second ticks by.


**I should be working on 'Regret' or 'If I Close My Eyes' but I just thought about this and immediately had to write it ^^ Still, hope you like it! **

…

Mei gathered the flowers in her arms, smiling and humming to herself as the calm midday sun shone in the sky. Her brother, the once great empire called China, lived here with her, along with her many siblings that once had belonged to him. There was the eldest called Kiku Honda, the quiet one who was always gentle and caring, then Hong, the small colony that was once owned by Britain in the time where China was beginning to break under the Opium. Then Yong Soo, the always hyperactive and self-centred one, claiming everything is his own when in fact either China or Japan made them. Mei was older than Yong Soo, so she was the second youngest.

"Mei" a voice from behind said, Mei turned her head and was greeted by her, not technically, brother Kiku. She smiled kindly and waved,

"Ohayou, Kiku-nii" Mei said in her best Japanese, Kiku nodded and averted her gaze. This was normal for him, he wasn't very sociable. Mei began picking the apples from the tree and blissfully unaware of Kiku looking at her every move, Mei suddenly had the feeling that she was being watched and turned around, a smile on her lips again, Kiku smiled a little then looked away, a pinkness in his cheeks.

"Kiku-nii, are you okay, you look a little flushed?" Mei said, stepping towards Kiku and lightly touching his cheeks, Kiku's hand came up and gracefully wrapped around hers,

"I-I feel …I don't know…just unwell" Kiku replied, Mei looked at him with caring eyes. Kiku did the same for a couple of seconds until he crippled to his knees and began breathing heavily. His eyes were screwed shut and his body tensed, Mei knelt before him,

"Kiku! What's wrong?" Mei panicked and tried to reassure him, but it was like he was burning but without fire,

"Not now, not now, not now…" Kiku kept repeating over and over, until he stopped with a painful shout. His breathing slowed but his eyes were still closed,

"K-Kiku" Mei began to grow scared as Kiku stayed like he was, she touched his face but he showed no recognition of her gentle touch. His eyes suddenly flew open and they were fire red, this startled Mei and she fell back in a scared scream, she stared at Kiku, his eyes that were once brown, were now red. Mei stood on her feet and so did Kiku, he smiled at her as if seductively, Mei's heart was barely acknowledged anymore. Kiku stepped closer to Mei, forcing Mei to step away, her back bumped against a tree and she was trapped in Kiku's boundary. Mei's cheeks turned red as he pressed his body against hers, he stroked her head and ran down the rest of her hair until he found his wanted item, Mei's ahoge. He stroked the little curl as Mei screwed her eyes shut,

"K-Kiku, stop it.." she said, Kiku didn't listen, he leaned in to her exposed neck and caressed the skin with his soft lips, this all felt so wrong to Mei, she loved him no doubt but…this was just…so wrong! But he just kept going, he because nipping and sucking on her neck's skin as tears began forming in Mei's eyes. As Kiku pulled away from her neck, he saw it left a little love bite called a hickey, he stroked Mei's face and smiled because she looked uncomfortable.

He began making it even worse for her…

He laid his hands where no man had ever laid his hands on Mei before, Mei tried her hardest to push him away, but he wouldn't. As Mei gave in to him, Kiku held her hands back by her wrists and leaned in closer for a kiss that he had yearned for,

"Kiku!" Mei exclaimed.

And then all the life drained from his body, he was pale and his head landed on Mei's shoulder with a suspicious force, Mei opened her eyes. Kiku had his eyes closed and was like a ragdoll, yet he still had enough strength to hold her hands back. Kiku rearranged his hands to that their fingers were entwined; he needed a hand to squeeze to calm him down. He held Mei's hand as the lightness finally reappeared in his face. Those brown eyes opened and saw the looked of fright on Mei's face, with a blush forming, he stepped away and almost couldn't believe what he had done. He realised that a small stretch of blood was coming from her neck and stained her perfect pink Qipao,

"M-Mei….I….." Kiku could hardly say a word, until he realised that his childhood 'friend' had paid his loved one a certain visit. His fists shook in anger, that bastard inside of him had manipulated his beloved Mei. He looked at Mei one more time with sadness before he turned to walk away; he felt a pair of small arms reach around his torso. He stood, head down in shame as Mei embraced the man,

"Did…he hurt you?" Kiku asked, his head still down, Mei turned him around and looked at the poor man. A small tear running down his cheek, she wiped the tear and stroked his cheek; Mei got up on her tiptoes and planted a warm kiss on the other's lips. They were like this for a few minutes, Kiku wrapped his arms around her and they were both engaged in their kiss. His thumb traced over the small bruise on her neck, Mei retreated from the kiss,

"No" she replied and smiled at Kiku, "Never leave me again, Kiku"

Kiku smiled for one second, before a plane roared by above their heads.

August 6th 1945 08:14:59

1 second, 'til death do you part.


End file.
